


She's Alive

by whenxkilled027



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place not long after Adamant, Varric sent letters to all his friends letting them know what happened to Hawke. Sebastian  rides across Thedas to Skyhold looking for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Read the bobbiebobbob.tumblr.com idea's on how each DA2 character, that you could romance Hawke, would react to her or him being left in the fade. It was very sad, but then I saw the happier version and thought id like to take a crack at it. Might make a little collection of these as they come me. 
> 
> Seb, even though he drove me nuts in DA2 for romance, spoke the loudest. I may even do their wedding and wedding night. for giggles. 
> 
> If you like, let me know who you'd like to see next.

The letter from Varric burned in his pocket. His hands trembling as his men draw closer to Skyhold. He'd taken back the throne, now the rightful King of Starkhaven. Yet he felt no joy at the moment. His mind in sheer chaos as the woman that was meant to be his wife, his queen, had nearly left herself in the fade.

 _Maker's breath... The Fade. Of the reckless… Marker please let her be okay._

Sebastian's mind was so focused on praying for her, he didn’t realize he’d spurred his horse to go faster.

They entered Skyhold. Grey wardens filled the lower entrance way. He and his guards moved around the Grey Wardens the best they could, until Sebastian gave up. He heard his guards calling out for him to wait when he dismounted and moved through the thick of people. He Ignored them grabbing the arm of the first person he could asking quickly if they had the champion. The Warden looked startled at him then pointed up. Telling him to try the tavern on the second level. 

_Of course, that should have been my first guess._

Sebastian charged up the stairs. More Wardens crowded the area pointing to the building across the way. _Maker’s Breath how many of the Wardens were in Skyhold?_ The smell of Al and men attacked his senses once inside the tavern. It wasn’t as bad as the Hanged Man in Kirkwall and at least the food that passed him didn’t look as if it had been killed three days before. 

His eyes darted around the room. _Damn it Hawke…_ why couldn't he find her?

"King Vael!" One of his guards had managed to follow appearing to his left, the young man’s arm was pointing to an area just beyond a set of stairs. A familiar head of raven colored hair came into his view. The world around him began to move, his brain confirming it was her before her profile was gifted to his tired eyes. 

Someone said his name. She was turning toward him as he advanced, for once not care about making a scene. Sebastian reached out and yanked her face forward lips crashing together. The familiar toned body flush against his. A small gasp reached his ears, her mouth opening ever so slightly giving him the best opportunity to slip his tongue in and claim her mouth completely.  
Hawke’s body tensed for a moment then relaxed. She didn't have armor on and his hands itched to roam over every inch of her. One tangled itself in her hair, the other circled around her waist pulling her closer almost crushing her to him. 

For days deep seated dread clawed at his chest like a demon from the fade. He’d asked her to wait for him knowing that everything he would need to do in Starkhaven would take time. Only he never thought anything like this would happen. Fade rifts, demons, the death of the Divine…  
He should have been with her,protected her like before. Instead she'd gone into the fade without him, risked never coming back.  
The muscles in his arms tensed around her and he tried desperately to remind himself she was fine now… he needed to feel more. Silently he cursed that he still wore armor, this wasn’t enough he needed to feel more. She needed to know just how important she was to him. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure how long he’d been kissing her, really didn’t care, but knew was in need of air. Ever so slightly he moved his head back panting heavily. Hawke reached up touching his face, panting just as hard as he. Their eyes met and she chuckled lightly when he tried to recapture her lips.

Maker no he needed more. 

She laughed outright, as he growled low when he missed her lips again. 

"Well if that's not the best hello ever," she said a breathlessly. 

“Hawke.” he said her name in a warning. Nerves completely raw from the ride and sudden relief. 

She leaned her head against his apologizing softly by running her fingertips along his bearded jaw.

"I'm assuming Varric sent you word of what happened?"

Harsh sarcasm found it’s way to the tip of his tongue, but held it back… barely. The hand in her hair pulled just the slightest forcing her head back tiniest inch. 

"That he did and I half my mind to spank you for the fade stunt."

Hawke's eyes darkened to a near black. He’d never touched her like this, he would assume she didn’t think him capable. Funny how his past made its way to the present. The Chantry had curbed many things from his old lifestyle, but with Hawke a few were finding their way back. He pulled again ever so slightly and her eyes closed half way in desire.

_Interesting._

"While that first part is rather tempting, it wasn't like I was given much of choice Seb." she said breathlessly. 

"Yes, but you nearly made the choice to stay behind, lass, and Maker give me strength I don't know if I could have forgiven you if you had," he cupped her face, hands trembling as he tried not to think about if the Inquisitor had not chosen the Warden tried desperately not to think of the beautiful women before him stuck or even de-, he shakes the thought away gazing into her eyes, "Hawke, I know it's been so long and I've made you wait more than I should have. Please, come home with me." Those forever cobalt blue eyes watched him carefully. He needed her safe, always and prayed she understood the meaning behind his words. Felt her body tense up when it did and noticed her eyes look around them. They were surrounded by hundreds of people. 

He didn't care. He loved her and knew he could never completely stop her from going on adventures from time to time, but by the grace of Andraste herself he would protect her.  
Hawke was everything to him. He would have nothing without all that she had done back in Kirkwall. 

Maker's breath he loved her so much. The words tumbled out of his mouth, his stomach in knots.

"Hawke, will you marry me?"

Tears glossed over her eyes and welled up quickly. Her palms pressed against the front of his armor a large tear slipping down her cheek only to be caught by his thumb. A booming voice they both knew echoed around the room.

"Answer him sunshine we ain't got all day!" 

Hawke squeezed her eyes shut for a moment that infamous smirk of hers curling her lips. She looked just over his shoulder. 

"Way to kill the moment Varric."

Sebastian laughed as the dwarf simply told her, the moment would have taken years if he let them just stare at each other's. 

Hawke rolled her eyes even though she was laughing as well. She lifted her up to arms circle around his neck and press herself again as close as possible. A glitter of joy shone from her and knew her answer, but needed to hear it. 

"Please lass, I need to hear it." 

She chuckled bringing her lips close to his ear; nipping it playfully. "Yes," she whispered, hugging him tighter, "yes, a million times over yes!" 

A roar of cheering erupted all around them. He lifted her off her feet and swung her around. A startled giggle filled his ear. 

"I love you, Hawke." 

"I love you too, Sebastian."


End file.
